Doctors make the worst patients
by Lexlovesgreys
Summary: When Lexie and Mark get an good, but unexpected surprise, one of them is now the patient. Slexie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I am not Shonda Rhimes, and if I was I would probably have Greys Fans Breaking down my door from the emotional pain I caused them.

Intern Lexie Grey runs through the hallways of Seattle Grace hospital, hoping to catch up with her resident in time for rounds. She saw Dr. Yang walking briskly down the hallway, all but ignoring the other interns begind her. "Maybe I can sneak into the group without Yang knowing" Lexie thought. As she tried to slip in, she heard Dr. Yang bark "Three!"

"Yes Dr. Yang," Lexie replied, knowing she had been caught

"Why exactly were you 15 minutes late to rounds"

"Im sorry, I just overslept" Lexie had been feeling unusually tired for the past couple days, but she put it down to her upcoming intern exams

"Don't let it happen again three" Yang said dismissively

They walked down the hallway to the nurses station.

"One, you are on scut, two with me, three, Sloan has requested you, Four with me too."

Lexie felt a small leap in her stomach as Yang said Sloan had requested her. She knew it was silly, she had been sleeping with for a while, but she was still excited.

As she was walking down the hallway to Sloan's office, she got that jump in her stomach, and this time it wasn't excitement. Then again. She was getting nauseous and dizzy. This feeling was new. As she got to the door of Sloan's office, she debated whether to knock or not. On one hand she was sleeping with him so she shouldn't knock, on the other he was her boss. Lexie laughed at her self, which did nothing to help her nausea. She was seriously trying to decide whether or not to knock on a door or not. It was a silly waste of her time. She just knocked and waited until Sloan opened it. "Dr. Grey," Sloan said very seriously her dragged her into his office and pulled her into a passionate, hungry, kiss. Lexie started, and felt a tugging in her stomach. Frantically, she tried to push Sloan away, but he just pulled her in closer. "Mark!" She exclaimed, shoving him away. "Hey Lex, it's okay no one will see u- Oh my God!"

Lexie was keeled over, heaving her guts out onto the floor of the office. He rushed over to her, pulling back her hair and rubbing her back. As there was cease in the vomiting, he gently led her over to the trash can, where she sat down, groaning, until she continued to throw up. 5 minutes later, she finally stopped vomiting.

"Lexie, are you okay?" Mark asked, concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry I barfed on your floor," Lexie replied, weak and embarrassed

"It's fine, I'm a doctor, I clean up worse every day"

"No..No..I'll clean it up" she said as she tried abruptly to stand up, only to fall back down, unconscious

She woke up in a hospital bed, Mark next to her, his arm around her. "Hey," he said as he saw she had woken up. "You gave me a big scare back there, and we took some blood tests, the doctors should be back any minute, you probably just have a bad flu or something"

Lexie sighed. She didn't feel sick or faint anymore, so it wasn't the flu, but she didn't want to worry Mark anymore, so she just went with it. "Don't you have a surgery or something?" She asked

"I did, but I pushed them back"

"Mark, you didn't have to do that I am fine!" Lexie exclaimed, though she secretly was happy that he cared that much about her. That was when she realized that he saw her as more than sex buddies, and it gave her a warm feeling.

A nurse knocked on the door then handed Mark the test results. In a millisecond, Lexie saw Mark's face changed from worry, to angry, to happy, then back to neutral.

"Lexie, I need you to tell me something" Mark said, tone devoid of emotion

"Yesss…" Lexie replied, getting worried

"Have you slept with any other men in the last two months"

"No! Why would you think that! Do I have an STD, I swear, Mark Sloan if you gave me syphillis I"

But she didn't finish her sentence because she saw a crazy grin on Mark's face

"What is it?" Lexie asked

"Lex, you're pregnant…we..we're having a kid Lex!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie stared at her lover, dumbfounded. She was 24 and an intern, she couldn't be pregnant, especially with an attending's baby. Especially not with Mark Sloan's baby. He had a very large reputation for sleeping with every nurse to set foot in this hospital. He couldn't be a father, he just couldn't. Lexie told herself that over and over again for a good two minutes.

"Lexie?" Mark asked

"What!" Lexie snapped. "Give me those test results and get out. GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Mark hesitated for a second, wondering whether he should follow his pregnant girlfriend's wishes, then he realized the key word there was pregnant, so he decided he better just give her the results, then let her have some time to cool down.

Lexie, tears running down her face, held the test results with shaking hands. She could not be pregnant. She was 24, She was an intern. There is a perfectly logical reason for her symptoms. Using her photographic memory, she went through all the diseases that matched her symptoms, but she couldn't find any besides a parasite. A little parasite that stayed in your uterus for nine months, only to force you to push it out through your vagina, and then to care for it for 18 years.

Lexie shook her head. Was she a horrible person for referring to a child as a parasite. Her child. Hers and Marks. She subconsciously let her hand drift from her side, down to over her womb. She thought she felt something wiggle inside her, like the child was moving, but she knew that was her imagination. Her child would not be able to move like that for some weeks.

Lexie then realized that in a few weeks time, she would be taking her intern exams. Then she would be a resident. Then she wouldn't be a slutty, knocked up intern, No, she would be the slutty, knocked up, first year resident. Who just so happened to be sleeping with her boss. Her boss who was the biggest manwhore to ever set foot in Seattle Grace hospital. He couldn't be a father to this baby. She couldn't let him….could she? But in the back of her mind, she knew she was being irrational. She knew Mark had not slept with anyone except her after that first night they got together. She knew mark loved her, even though he had never said the words. It was with these thoughts that she drifted back into sleep. Sleep full of dreams of babies and cribs and sex.

"Hey" A deep voice said, pulling Lexie out of her sleep. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm" was all She could reply

"You kinda freaked out on me earlier, are you okay now?" Mark asked, sliding into the hospital bed next to her.

"Honestly, I'm terrified." Lexie said, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, so am I. Don't worry, I will be with you every step of the way" Mark said in a soothing voice "but you know what, I am also crazily happy. We're having a baby Lex, We're having a baby" a wide grin spread on Mark's face, a grin that was so insanely gleeful, Lexie couldn't help but mimic it on her own face. She laughed, and so did Mark.

"We're having a baby Mark"

They pulled each other in to a passionate kiss. Lexie had her hands wrapped around Mark's shoulders and Mark with one hand on her head, the other he let slowly drift down to Lexie's stomach, where he knew his baby was laying. After they pulled away from the kiss, Mark kept his hand on Lexie's stomach, where he now noticed he could feel a little swell. He knew what he wanted to say, he just wasn't sure how to say it, or if she wanted to hear it.

"Lexie Grey, I love you"

Lexie had been longing to hear those words for a long time. She pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you too Mark Sloan," she whispered into his mouth. She could feel his smile on her lips as they continued to kiss. Mark reached for Lexie's breast and as his hand came in contact with it, she whimpered. Mark pulled away, concerned

"Did I hurt you?" He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes

"Sore Boobs" She grinned.

"Sorry, how long have you had symptoms?"

"Oh…um..I've been really tired with sore boobs for around two weeks, and today is the first day of..um…morning sickness."

"Really? Only two weeks?"

"Umm yeah..why?" Lexie knew he was trying to figure out how far along she was.

"Well ummm….ummm" Mark was trying to find a way to explain that his pregnant girlfriend looked larger than about 6 weeks. She looked more like 2-3 months along.

"Mark, spit it out!" Lexie sounded irritated

"You ummm…. Seem ….. Farther along than six weeks" Mark said nervously

"You mean I look fat. You are calling me fat?" Lexie could see the terrified look on Mark's face

"No..no..I just meant….um" he stuttered

"Mark, I'm teasing you, I noticed that earlier, I know" Lexie said, trying to contain a laugh

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. If his girlfriend was like this for the rest of the pregnancy, it would be a lot easier than he expected.

"Well we should probably schedule an OB appointment anyways, I'll ask Dr. Kelly, she was Addison's favorite OB."

Lexie suddenly paled. "Mark" she said in a tight voice "bring me that trashcan, fast"

Mark knew what was happening. He quickly reached over, handed her the trash can, and held her hair back.

"It's okay Lex, It's okay babe" he muttered to her

After she finally finished throwing up, Lexie began to cry. "Mark, what are we going to do?" She asked "my 'morning' sickness is not supposed to be this bad, I'm huge, and an intern" she was sobbing now "I can't do this. I can't have this happen when I'm seeing a patient, or in a OR. I can't faint every time I stand up too fast, I can't do this"

Mark just sat there and held her in his strong arms. "We'll figure it out Lex."

"What will Dr. Yang say, what will Meredith and Derek say" she said still sobbing

"We'll figure it out, It'll be okay" Mark said trying to soothe her. When that didn't seem to work he just held her and let her cry. He seemed calm, but he was secretly cursing at himself. Derek would kill him, literally. He knocked up Derek's soon-to-be sister. What would he tell him. In order to calm himself down, he held Lexie with one arm and called the OB with the other.

Lexie had taken off work the past two days since she found out she was pregnant. Now, walking down the hospital hallway with Mark, she was worried one of her colleagues would see her. They may ask questions or see the direction she was heading, so she was trying to get to the OB office as fast as possible. She sighed with relief as she walked into the office of the OB.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Sloan" Dr. Kelly said in a raspy voice. She had brown hair, with the occasional streak of grey. She had faded blue eyes, and slightly wrinkled skin. "I always knew you get someone pregnant one day or another, but since you are accompanying her to the appointment, I assume this is you girlfriend."

Before Mark had the chance to reply Lexie snapped "Yes I am, and if we could hurry this up that would be great" Lexie was slightly annoyed at the remark made by the doctor, but Dr. Kelly merely chuckled and said "Let's have you sit right here and pull up your shirt." Lexie did as told, Mark next to her, holding her hand "Now this will be a little cold" the OB chuckled as she pit the gel on Lexie's stomach

"How long have you had symptoms for sweetie" Dr. kelly asked

"Around 2 weeks," Mark said before Lexie could reply

"And, I have had bad morning sickness for the last couple days, although it is never in the morning"

Dr. Kelly merely chuckled. "That is perfectly normal dear, don't worry"

As the doctor started to take the ultrasound, Though Lexie had never met Dr. Montgomery, she wondered why she favored Dr. Kelly.

"Oh my!" Dr kelly exclaimed with yet another chuckle to follow.

"What?" Lexie and Mark said in unison, slightly worried

A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger! If you have any comments, please review. There was a lot of fluff these first two chapters, but there will be more cases soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- sorry for not posting in a while, but after this chapter, I will begin a schedule. I will post every Wednesday, taking Thursday off because TGIT and I will write the other days. If I am really productive, you may have two chapters some weeks. I will warn you advance that there will be no new chapter one week in December because of Midterms. Now that my rant is over, to the story.

Dr. Kelly cackled once again at their reactions. That cackle was really getting on Lexie's nerves. "Oh there is no reason to worry, It is good news" The doctor said. Then her pager went off. "Oh my, emergency C-section, I have to go. It will be an hour if you want to wait," Dr. Kelly then walked out.

"And you said this was Addison's favorite OB?" Lexie said nervously. "I'm sorry, but she sucks. She is offensive, the way she talked about you, she said she had good news, then just left, and that CACKLE, lord, I just want her to quit with that damn cackle" Lexie said vehemently

"Calm down Lex, It is fine, she will be back in an hour."

"Assuming she doesn't kill her patient" Lexie said with venom

Mark laughed, "Everything will be fine, and I mean it. I just wish she had told us what she had found"

Lexie sighed. What had Dr. Kelly seen? She was so frustrated. She would look at the ultrasound herself, but the damn witch had thought to turn off the machine, but not to tell her what she saw.

"Well I guess we need something to pass the time" Lexie said hungrily

"I'm not sure we…." Mark stuttered

"Come on Mark, you have never been shy before," she replied pulling him in. "Come here Doctor Sloan," she was now whispering into his neck.

Mark pulled her into a passionate kiss. They took of each others shirts in perfect synchronicity, as they had done a thousand times before. Mark kissed Lexie all the way down her neck, to her torso, lingering on her stomach for a while longer. Lexie let her had drift down to Mark's pants teasing him. They let this go on longer until they kept removing more clothing going further and further, while they lost track of time. Seconds after they finished, they were still on top of each other on the floor when the door knob turned and Dr. Kelly walked In.

"Well, I see you two found a way to pass the time," Dr. Kelly said with that famous cackle, "I could hear you two all the way down the hall."

Lexie and Mark scrambled for their clothes, faces flushed with pleasure and embarrassment.

"We're so sorry " Lexie said sheepishly

"It's perfectly fine, Most pregnant women experience more sexual hormones than normal, although not this early along usually"

This, Lexie was puzzled by.

"What do you mean this early along, I must be 2-3 months along."

"Oh sweetie, you're only a month and a half along. You're larger because you are having twins"

"TWINS?" Mark and Lexie said in unison. Mark's face was aglow with happiness, while Lexie's painted with apprehension

"Twins, but that is impossible." Lexie said "I remember the variables that allow twins. Women over 30. Women breast-feeding, Taking fertility drugs, overweight, tall, or who have a family history of twins. None of those apply to me. It's impossible"

"Improbable sweetie, not impossible. Those variables you listed make you more LIKELY to have twins." Dr. Kelly said soothingly, which was a first

Mark held Lexie's hand and looked at her belly unbelievingly. Two babies. Two kids. Two mini Marks. He was very happy, but he could tell Lexie was understandably worried. She was an intern after all.

"Hey, this is good Lex. We are having two kids." He said to her

"But Mark, I'm an intern."

"Yes, we both know that. The pregnancy wont be any different than before, and now we will just have one more kid."

Lexie took a deep breath. Mark was right. The pregnancy wont be much different, and it is another kid. That is a good thing. And she always had Meredith and Derek to help along with Mark. "Shit" she whispered under her breath.

"What is it Lex?" Mark asked.

"I just thought of Derek. He'll kill you,"

"I thought of that a couple days ago. I'll deal with that bit, don't worry."

"So there are risk factors of having twins," Dr. Kelly said, trying to get the conversation back on track, "as you both probably know, there is the risk of premature labor, that one, or both will be born underweight. Now, I don't want you to worry, but there is also a higher risk of Miscarriage. As for your personal health, you are more likely to develop gestational diabetes, anaemia, and in very rare cases Obstetric Cholestasis."

Lexie nodded her head. She knew all this, read it in Med School. She looked over at Mark, knowing some of this may be new to him since he doesn't have a photographic memory like her. He looked like he knew all this too, though. Perhaps his memory is better than she thought.

"I think that concludes our appointment, unless you have any concerns." Dr. Kelly said, handing them 3 ultrasound pictures.

"I think we are good" Lexie said, wanting to leave before Mark could barrage her with millions of questions.

She then grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Mark, I think we need to tell Meredith and Derek today." Lexie said, "If I don't, they will put it together themselves."

She was thinking about the previous morning, when Lexie ran out of her bedroom in Meredith's attic to throw up in the bathroom. While she was heaving, Meredith knocked on the door, and asked if she was okay, but Lexie passed it off as the flu. Ten minutes later Lexie was downstairs, eating a gigantic bowl of coco puff cereal, which struck Meredith as odd, considering her sister was just throwing up in the bathroom with the "flu" .

"Okay." Mark said. "And now that we are having two kids, I don't think my little apartment will fit everyone, so we should look for a house."

Lexie was a little taken aback by that though, because even though they were having a kid….no, kids….Together, the issue of moving in together never struck her mind.

"O-okay, yeah. I'll go tell Meredith now, and you can tell Derek, then we can look at houses."

"That sounds good, I'll meet you in my office in Half an hour. Bye" Mark said, then pecked her on the cheek. He saw a nurse walk by, wide eyed. He sighed. Well now the whole hospital will know they were together, and knowing how gossip works, the story will probably move from a peck on the cheek, to a full on blowjob. He sighed once again, what ever will be will be.

"Page Dr. Grey," Lexie said to the nurse sitting at the nurses station. After seeing the nurse paged her, Lexie walked off to the side and waited. She could feel her heart racing. She was worried what her half-sister would say. They had just started to become close and she didn't want to ruin that. If Meredith were mad, it would not only ruin their personal relationship, but their work relationship. She realized that this could hurt her career, and not just by physical means. If Meredith were mad, she was capable of keeping Lexie off certain services, and on others. She could Lexie's work life hell. Then, Lexie suddenly felt bad about thinking of her children as a burden. How could she be a mother when she thought of her children as a burden? But then Lexie shook her head. She would love these children, and so would Mark. They were hers. They were Mark's. They were theirs.

"Lexie?" A voice she recognized as Meredith said, "Why did you page me, I was in a craniotomy with Derek, luckily enough, I got the page as we were closing. It was weird though, because Derek got a page from Mark around the same time."

Suddenly, Lexie froze. She was very nervous again about Meredith's reaction.

"Ummm, I…I….I've been sleeping with Mark Sloan" Lexie managed to stutter out.

Meredith's thin brows furrowed and she looked more confused than anything else, though Lexie hadn't told her about the babies yet.

"You've been….um…..with Mcste-Mark?" Meredith said perplexed "and you're the only one? Hey if this was just a one or two time thing it is just Mark Sloan doing the Mark Sloan-y thing, and I don't want you to read too much into it."

"No," Lexie said, relieved Meredith was confused rather than mad. "I have been sleeping with him for a few months now, and I'm the only one, and I love him"

"Lexie," Meredith said, a hint of pity in her voice, "Mark doesn't commit. He has probably been sleeping with other people besides you, in fact, only a couple months ago, Sadie broke his penis, and you know that, because she said so right in front of you"

" No Meredith," Lexie was getting flustered at this point, "I broke Mark's penis, I have been with, I have been the only one, and we are in it for the long run. Want proof? I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with Mark Sloan Babies! Is that proof enough?"

Meredith looked at her blankly, then a smile came to her face. "You, Lexie Grey, sweet, innocent Lexie Grey, broke Mark Sloan's penis." Meredith was laughing her head off, keeling over. Lexie was perplexed, this was not the reaction she was expecting. "Meredith….Meredith," She continued laughing "MEREDITH!"

Meredith's head snapped up. "What?"

"My point is I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant with Mark's Babies, with Mark's twins"

Mark waited in his office, fingers tapping. Derek was going to literally kill him when he found out. He wondered what was taking Derek so long, he had paged him around 15 minutes ago, and the waiting was hell. He knocked Derek's honorary sister up. With twins. He was happy about the twins, no doubt. He knew why Lexie was worried, because of her career, but Mark was an attending. He had fairly steady hours and a stable job. But Mark was worried because of his reputation as some what of a Man-whore. He had slept with almost every female nurse. Lexie would probably be ridiculed, and Mark would have to deal with people not believing he was in a steady relationship. It would be hard but they would get through it. Then Mark heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called, knowing who it was.

Derek walked in and said "sorry it took so long, I was in a Craniotomy with Meredith."

Mark wondered how Lexie was doing with Meredith, she was probably really nervous, but so was he.

"What is it Mark, you look like you've seen a ghost" Derek said

Go time, Mark thought

"So I got someone pregnant." Mark said. He could see Derek's eyebrows raise, but otherwise it didn't seem very surprising to him. But it was noticeable he was trying to restrain a laugh, so he just nodded.

"Before I tell you who, I want to make it clear that I have only been sleeping with her for the past few months, no one else, and I love them. I am planning to propose."

Derek let out a small laugh, and Mark glared at him.

"You? In a steady relationship? I'm sorry, I believe you love them, It's just surprising, you're not the marrying type" Derek said. "So who did you who knock up?"

"Little Grey"

A/N- Sorry for ANOTHER cliffhanger... If you have any comments please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Little Grey"

Derek stares at Mark for a few seconds, as if trying to register what was just said.

"As in Lexie Grey, Meredith's sister" he asked, his face a mask of calm.

All Mark can bring himself to do is nod yes. In a split second, Derek's calm expression changes to one of anger, and the last thing Mark sees is Derek's fist meeting his jaw, then black.

"So little Marks" Meredith says smiling. "You are keeping them right?"

"Of course!" Lexie says, slightly angry at even the suggestion

"Ok…ok, don't go all hormonal on me" Meredith says, still beaming "So how far along are you?"

"6 weeks" Lexie replies. Meredith just nods.

Meredith took this better than Lexie expected. Then again, she had expected some reprimanding and yelling. But Meredith seemed genuinely happy for her. All of a sudden, Lexie became grateful to have a family to support her. Meredith, Derek, Mark.

"Crap" Lexie whispers under her breath. Meredith looks at her, quizzical. "Mark is telling Derek now, how do you think he's taking it?"

Meredith looks at her in shock. "You're saying, your honorary, overprotective brother, is being told you got knocked up, by the man who knocked you up?"

Lexie merely looks to the ground, suddenly worried for her lover's well being. "You think we should go check on them?"

Meredith nods, then follows Lexie to Mark's office. As they walk in, they see Mark leaning against the wall, looking monumentally pissed off with a bloody face. Derek is pacing back and forth across the office, yelling.

"12 YEARS YOUNGER! 12 YEARS! AND YOU KNOCKED HER UP! WITH TWO FREAKING BABIES!"

Meredith and Lexie exchanged glances, then Lexie ran to Mark, and Meredith to Derek.

"Mark are you okay?" Lexie asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine, not the first time I've been beat up by Derek" he said, thinking back to his first day at Seattle Grace "you can go and stitch me up after these two hash it out" he gestured to Derek and Meredith

" A MANWHORE, THAT'S WHAT HE IS, HE KNOCKED HER UP AND NOW HE'S GOING TO LEAVE HER!" Derek yelled

Meredith was attempting to calm him down. "Derek, babe, they are staying together, Mark loves her. It's all okay, Lexie isn't upset with Mark, so why should you be?"

"WELL IF SHE'S NOT, THEN SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE!" Derek yelled once again, not seeming to calm down

"Derek, It is a two person job you know, besides Lexie is an adult" Meredith persisted

Derek took a few deep breaths, then seemed to calm down. He was being unreasonable. Like Meredith said, Lexie is an adult. She can do this, with Mark. He walked over to Mark, and held out a hand.

"You okay?" He asked, helping Mark up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I didn't really expect less when I came to tell you" He replied ruefully

Derek looked at Lexie, then at Mark, then back at Lexie. He did notice a slight swell of her abdomen. "How far along are you?" He asks Lexie.

"6 weeks" Lexie says, holding Marks hand

Like Meredith, Derek just nods thoughtfully

"Mark, do you need me to stitch you up?" He asks, suddenly feeling bad for punching him

"Nah, I think I'll have Lexie do it" Mark replies, leaving the office with Lexie

"Oh and Mark, Lexie," Derek says, before they get out of the room "Congratulations"

The couple smiled at him, then heads down to the ER.

"Are you sure you don't want the nationally recognized neurosurgeon to fix your face instead of a soon to be resident?" Lexie asked, suddenly nervous she would mess it up

"No Lex, I'm sure you will just as good, after all stitches are very basic"

This doesn't seem to reassure Lexie. He's a plastic surgeon, he can do damn near perfect stitches that never leave a mark. Would she leave bad scarring? What if he was mad at her for botching it?

"Lex, babe, just get on with it" Mark said gently.

Lexie nodded, and began numbing the wound then stitching it. It was a fairly minor cut, only required 7 stitches. But still, as she handed Mark a mirror, her heart skipped a beat.

"You did great Lex, see, nothing to worry about"

Lexie let out a sigh of relief.

"Why do you always doubt yourself Lexie? You're going to be an amazing surgeon, and an amazing mother! You're beautiful, smart, very sexy, and you have a great ass" he says, cracking a smile at the last part. "You will be fine, and no matter what, we're in this together, and I don't just mean the babies. I mean all of this. Work, home, family, everything! I love you Alexandra Grey, and I wish you'd realize nothing can change that"

Lexie was astonished. She had never seen Mark open up like that. She found herself wiping a tear from her eye. "I love you too Mark Sloan."

Mark pulls her in for a kiss, then looks at her lovingly. "What do you say we go to my place and have a movie marathon?"

"I like that idea" Lexie replies. They leave the room hand in hand, Mark's hand around her waist. She could see the stares of some people, wondering why Mark Sloan was being affectionate, especially outside of the on call room. Making a split second decision, as soon they reached the doctors only section of the ER, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss that may or may not have involved tongue. Mark seemed taken aback for a second, then returned the kiss just as passionate. They were tired of hiding it, having to sneak around, making sure no one saw them.

After pulling away from each other, they laughed at everyone's stunned looks, then ran out of the hospital, giggling.

A/N

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREME DELAY! I forgot about the story, then track season started, and etc.

Anyways, reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. Do you think Lexie was to OOC?

Also, tell me whether you want the twins to be G/G, B/B, or B/G

I also have a few names I already like, so tell me which ones you like

GIRLS

Ava

Parker (yes as a girls name, I like unisex names)

Rose

Phoebe

Renee

Myra

Layla

Danielle

Camille

Harper

BOYS

Graham

Ryan

Brian

Evan

Taylor

Kyle

Camden

Callum

Nolan

Elijah

PLEASE COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE NAME, AND THE TWO NAMES WITH THE LEAST VOTES WILL BE ELIMINATED UNTIL TWO ARE LEFT FROM EACH GENDER, AND THAT WILL BE THE NAMES


End file.
